Our Perfect Day
by Nine Bitter Years
Summary: Gerard just wants to see his family, but Frank keeps trying to stop him. Gerard won't take no for an answer, instead he just leaves. Gerard/Lyn-Z. One-shot, unless asked to continue.


_Bulletproof Heart_

**A/N: Yes, another story. But - if it's any consolation - it's just a one-shot and I'm currently waiting on my beta for **_**Perfect**_** and I'm writing chapter 2 of **_**Trade Mistakes.**_

~**x**~

~**x**~

"God," Gerard groaned. "This is fucking stupid. Why do we have to do this?" he asked Frank, trying to find a leeway out. "We did one earlier today, Frankie!" he whined.

Gerard loved concerts - not as much as his family, but he did love doing concerts for the fans. He didn't want to strain his vocal cords from doing multiple concerts in one day - not today of all times. All he wanted to do was go home and be with Lyn-Z and Bandit, just laze around for the rest of the day, though that seemed impossible with Frank's persistence.

"One more concert won't kill you, Gee," he replied, coming to a complete hault as he said this. His tattooed fingers remained tightly wrapped around Gerard's hands, trying to pull him toward the stage.

"Frank, I promised my _family_ that I'd be home for the rest of the day after a _morning_ concert. That's something you, of all people here, should understand," Gerard's voice grew louder and louder with every word he said. He was beyond angry. At this point, he could have murdered Frank with his own guitar at that exact moment and not look back or even think another thought.

Frank groaned. "I'm not negotiating this, Gee. If you want to complain to somebody about your empty promise to Lyn-Z and Bandit, go talk to Ray or something - maybe Mikey will care, _he's_ your brother. Just stop whining to me," he grumbled, removing his hands from Gerard's and walking away.

Gerard rolled his eyes. His blood was boiling, his face felt hot, and he was pretty sure he saw smoke from the corner of his eyes. He quickly walked in Mikey's direction. "Hey, Mike," he greeted his brother with as much kindness as he could wield. "I have a situation, and I'm wondering if you could possibly help me," he explained, his face finally starting to seem cooler.

"What's wrong?" Mikey sounded half-worried, half-horrified as his face contorted. The last time Gerard asked for his help with a situation, it was something he had no idea how to fix, and even if he did, he wouldn't have wanted to help in any way.

"You know how Frank set up these shows without our knowledge of it?" he questioned his brother, scratching the back of his neck. Mikey sighed, completely relieved. It wouldn't be like his last problem, which was a good thing for Mikey as well as his sanity. Mikey nodded. "Well, I promised Lyn-Z and Bandit that I'd be home after the show this morning, and now with this concert, I'll be lucky to even be home before three in the morning," he explained.

Mikey thought about what his brother was telling him, trying to figure out a plausible way to fix his situation. "Sorry, dude, but I can't help. You're just going to have to bug and annoy Frank until he's conviced to cancel the show. Or just not go on stage. In fact, you could leave right now. It's not like Frank's watching you," he pointed out, pointing his finger toward one of the two guitaritsts.

Gerard chuckled. "Do you really think Frank won't notice?" he asked, looking back at his friend. "Frank over-analyzes shit, Mikey. I think he'd notice me ditching a concert," he told his brother, thinking possibly too deep into the entire situation.

"Dude, do you wanna see your daughter and wife?" he inquired. "Because if you don't, be my guest, don't try to leave and have fun listening to the obnoxious roar of screaming, shouting, _screeching_ fans, rather than the gentle, calming sound of your wife's voice, and the adorable giggles emitting from your little daughter's lips. I suppose that's not exactly something you would enjoy, then?" he continued, letting his sarcastic, extremely obnoxious, tone go farther as the words souded from his lips.

"Ha ha, Mike. You're just _so_ funny, and you're just the _best_ little brother - actually, just forget that last part," Gerard began scratching the back of his neck. "And maybe Frank will start to notice, dude."

"You'll never know until you try," he chuckled. "Come on, Gee! Just hurry out, it's not like Frank will notice if your quick enough!" he pointed to the exit door, becoming slightly repeatitive with his 'Go, go go!' speech in different words with every sentence he uttered.

Gerard's eyes rolled so far, he thought they might fall out of their sockets. He came to the conclusion that his brother was right. He ran as quickly as possible outside the exit door and sped out of the parking lot. As he arrived at his house, he smiled, simply looking at Lyn-Z's car. He got out of the vehicle and ran inside the house. He saw his lovely wife playing with their adorable daughter, tossing a miniature ball back and forth.

He smiled, giving a small chuckle at his amazing family. "Gerard!" Lyn-Z smiled, looking at her husband. She walked up to him and hugged him, Bandit quickly following her mother.

"Hey, you guys," he mumbled, not able to contain his wide grin. He crouched to his knees and picked Bandit up. She giggled loudly, Gerard planting her on the couch and tickling her. It was nice for them to be a family - a normal family. Not the two famous band members and their slightly famous (at least because of them) two-year-old daughter.

Their excitment was overwhelming for each of them, Bandit especially. She got to see both her parents and knew it wouldn't only be for a few seconds each. She got to see them together, and even be a full family for at least a day, maybe even longer if they're lucky. It would be a perfect day, no matter what tried to stop them from making it so.

The entire family's giggles filled the house, loud like a volcano eruption. Once the laughing ceased, as well as all the antics, it was already time to put little Bandit to bed. Gerard's smile grew, eventually turning into a smirk as he thought of this. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Bandit," he mumbled, picking the little girl up and bringing her up to her bedroom. Lyn-Z followed close behind, grabbing Bandit from him when they got to her crib.

"Night, Honey," she muttered, kissing her daughter's cheek as she laid her down softly on the crib bed. "I love you, Bandit," she said as her and Gerard walking out, him being her technical echo.

Gerard closed the door, immediately picking Lyn-Z up and leading the way to their room. Lyn-Z erupted in giggles as he did this. He laid his wife on the bed, hovering over her. "Do you think I'd end this day blandly?" he asked, kissing her lips softly. Before they knew it, the lights were off and the only sound they heard were each other. They might as well have been the only people in the world. _A perfect way to end a perfect day,_ Gerard thought.

**So, yup, that's it. Should I continue?**

**~Courtney**


End file.
